


Lights On/Off

by Midotaka16



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, mentions of Minkyun and Changyoon and Jaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midotaka16/pseuds/Midotaka16
Summary: Seungjun knows that Hyojin's bed is always open for him.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjoon | J-Us
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Lights On/Off

**Author's Note:**

> I recently became a Fuse after watching Road to Kingdom. I had heard ONF's songs before and thought they were talented, but the show really made me interested in them. I know lots of people have started to notice ONF, and I hope that they will find lots of success in their future. 
> 
> Please excuse me for any parts that are out of character, I am still getting into the fandom, but wanted to post something.

Hyojin woke up to the light from the edges of the window hitting his face and seeping into his eyelids. His nose scrunched up in disdain and he turned towards the nice dark wall, trying to smother out the light as much as possible. His nose bumped into something soft, and his eyes flew open at the unexpected texture.

He gasped quietly at the sight of Seungyun sleeping peacefully by his side, undisturbed despite the light and movement. He had forgotten that last night had been one of those nights Seungyun had sought out his company. The stress of promoting their new album had caught up with him, and he had tip-toed into Hyojin and Changyoon’s room, searching for comfort.  
—-Last night—-  
Hyojin had already prepared for bed, his whole being so exhausted and sore that he moved on autopilot and couldn’t recollect taking a shower or performing his skincare routine. He plopped down onto his bed after saying good night to the others, and closed his eyes and almost instantly dozed off.

Maybe fifteen minutes later though, he heard a whisper break through his light sleep. 

“Hyojin? Hyojin move over”

Without questioning Seungyun, he scooched over closer to the wall to let him into his covers. Seungyun moved under the blankets and curled into himself, staring quietly at Hyojin’s face. Hyojin silently drew his arms over Seungyun, trying to sooth the younger boy and get him to relax. He tucked his nose into the crook of Seungyun’s neck to press in a small kiss, breathing in his clean shampoo smell. 

“Are you okay?” He murmured softly. “Just tired, or something more?”

Seungyun whined softly and snuggled even closer to Hyojin. “It’s nothing, I’m just… so, so tired.” He sighed softly. “Your bed is so nice; I wish I could just sink into this mattress forever.”

Hyojin patiently patted Seungyun’s blond hair, waiting for him to go further. When it became apparent that was all he wanted to say, he responded. “Is this why you’re here? To steal my bed?”

Seungyun’s smile was illuminated by the light of the street lamps outside entering the room between the shoddily closed curtains that Changyoon had drawn before tumbling into his bed in a dead sleep. “Of course,” he whispered. “Why else would I be here?”

“My devastatingly handsome looks? 13 years of friendship? Good hugs?” He asked incredulously, but with no real bite. He pulled back petulantly.

“Hmm, definitely the hugs.” Seungyun pulled his arms around him again. “Let’s just stay like this for a while.”

Hyojin obediently held Seungyun in his arms for a few minutes, letting the silence wash over them. His eyes almost closed at how comforting it was to have Seungyun in his bed, their limbs wrapped around each other. But before he could let sleep wash over him, he made one last attempt. 

“But seriously, is everything okay?” If Seungyun denied it again he would call it a night. But he knew his partner, and he knew that Seungyun didn’t tend to come in when Changyoon was still in the room, cherishing their alone time instead. He wouldn’t risk Changyoon waking up unless he really didn’t feel well.

He felt Seungyun stir slightly and then nuzzle his face into Hyojin’s cotton PJ shirt.

“I was upset about that reporter today.” He mumbled into the shirt. “And it bothered me more than I thought it would.”

Hyojin remembered the interview right before lunch, and the slightly off-putting, prying questions that had been directed to Minkyun and Yuto. Seungyun had stepped in swiftly to redirect the attention, but they had both seemed more withdrawn until lunchtime when Jaeyoung had tried to subtly lift the mood with jokes and food. It had been a tough moment, but Hyojin was grateful that he had Seungyun there.

“She really was rude wasn’t she? I think manager-nim talked to her afterwards about it. You handled it really well though; I’m proud of you.”

Seungyun nodded and finally lifted himself out of his nook in Hyojin’s neck, his head settling back on the pillow. “Thank you.” He sighed softly. “I thought I was over it, but I started wondering if there was truth in her words. It’s been 3 years since we debuted and we haven’t gotten our first win yet. The industry is so saturated and people debuting now are doing much better, with these new reality shows and promotions.”

Hyojin pressed his lips together firmly, contemplating his response. “It’s not that I don’t share those fears,” He started. “But we’ve been doing better lately, haven’t we? Road to Kingdom has brought us under people’s radar and there are so many new Fuses listening to our music, and streaming for us.” He smiled sweetly at Seungyun. “We’re doing our best, and we’re doing it together, so what else can we ask for?”

Seungyun squeezed Hyojin tightly for a second, before sitting up onto Hyojin’s lap, dark eyes illuminated by the light from the window. “You're right, at least we’re doing this together. Did I ever tell you how much I love you?”

Hyojin smiled tenderly, his kitten-like grin making an appearance. “Not enough times apparently, if you can’t remember. “ He said teasingly, glad to see Seungyun looking brighter. “Love you too; I really couldn’t do this without you.”

Seungyun beamed and flopped over on the other side of Hyojin and brought them closer to each other. He settled back into the mattress and smiled quietly at Hyojin. “Time to sleep!!” He stretched his arms up in a yawn, accidentally bumping Hyojin’s nose and poking him in the eye. 

Hyojin couldn’t complain though, when he saw Seungyun giggle softly at the disgruntled look on his face. “Kiss it better.” He whispered with a fake pout.

"Your eye or your nose?" Seungyun teased, before obeying without complaint. He gently kissed Hyojin's nose, and Hyojin tried to ignore the flutter in his chest at the soft gesture. He patiently let Seungyun get settled into a comfortable position before hugging him again. They laid there together until their breaths slowed and they finally fell asleep.  
—————  
Hyojin smiled contentedly at Seungyun’s peaceful sleeping expression, his mouth slightly parted and lips dry. He lifted his head towards the door to glanced at the clock, and saw they had maybe another 15 minutes left before they needed to get ready. Changyoon’s bed looked empty and the room was just the two of them. He debated between waking Seungyun up slowly and letting him get enough rest, deciding to just let him sleep. It had been late when they slept, and they hadn’t got much time to rest in between shows and interviews recently.

He settled back into the mattress and brought his face close to Seungyun’s pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, before going back into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @hugsubin on Twitter,who posted a 50 fic challenge. It is Word 1: Light.


End file.
